Lucciola
Lucciola is a Guild agent of the House of Eraclea. He's Cicada's younger brother and Dio Eraclea's best friend. Personality & Character Luciola is usually very formal, referring to his charge as "Lord Dio" most of the time. He is also very protective of Dio, but willing to go along with whatever his master is up to at the moment, even if it might be dangerous. Lucciola is one year older than Dio. Skills & Abilities Lucciola is highly skilled in martial arts, a match for even his older brother Cicada, who serves as the Maestro Delphine's personal bodyguard and assassin. He is also a capable Starfish pilot. Appearance Lucciola is a tall, slender young man with very short-cut white-blond hair, and has gray eyes, a long face, a small mouth and a high forehead tattooed with a vertical black eye. He appears solemn and sad, however these characteristics compliment his poise. Lucciola's garments can change between a longer flowing white robe with gold-edged slits in the front for arms to protrude and a form-fitting black-and-white bodysuit seemingly at his command, as seen before his battle with Cicada. He wears a gold-trimmed silver collar to denote himself as a servant to Dio. History Early Days Lucciola was originally given to Dio as a present by Delphine. He didn't have a name until Dio gave him one. Though Delphine intended for Lucciola to be only a servant, he and Dio came to consider each other as friends. Guild Vs Silvana & Dio After Immelman Race at Horizon 8 Stay On Silvana Empress Sophia's Inauguration & Delphine's Visit Hunt for Exile & Celebrating Dio's Birthday Delphine's Arrival & Captured Comrades This event is a true turning point in the relation between Lucciola and Dio. While Dio and Claus are on a mission to capture Exile, Delphine takes control of the Silvana in order to retrieve her brother so he can face what she calls his "destiny". Rather than protecting Dio, Lucciola aids Delphine in his capture. Dio consequently slaps Lucciola due to frustration and disappointment. Return to The Guild Freeing Dio & Saving Claus When Claus and Alvis plead with Lucciola to help them escape with Dio, Lucciola repents and leads them to a vanship. He gives Alvis a Guild communication device that will allow her to contact the Silvana's Claudia Unit. He then sets off to confront Maestro Delphine, setting off several explosions behind him. Cicada's Fall & Request Before Death Lucciola fights and kills Cicada, then requests that Delphine grant Dio his freedom. Delphine instructs Lucciola to take her ring; Lucciola does so, and is disintegrated into glass-like shards. Legacy Lucciola's death was a tragic loss to Dio. After Dio regained his right state of mind, he would forever honor his memory by never allowing another person touch the controls of the navi compartment. Pics Gallery Concept Art Spheres 1 Lucciolaconcept47.JPG|Page 48 Lucciolaconcept48.JPG|Page 49 Dioandlucciolaconcept49.JPG|Page 50 Spheres 2 Lucciolaconcept021.jpg|Page 21 Spheres Plus Dioandlucciolaconcept10.jpg|Page 10 Notes & Trivia *Lucciola's name means "firefly" in Italian. Articles & References External Links Category:People of the Guild Category:Silvana Crew Members Category:Last Exile Characters Category:Deceased